Can I keep it?
by Judgement-of-Jashin
Summary: The friendship between Orihime and Wonderweiss


_**I'm very sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a long time, I got a new computer that didn't have Word on it. I hope you enjoy this, it was just a random stroy idea floating around in my head. I own nothing, because if I did, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be doing... well, I suppose you get the idea. Enjoy! xxx**_

Can I keep it?

Grimmjow was grinning wildly at the young girl. "Just heal one more spot for me." He gestured to his back. Grimacing, she complied. If it were her choice, she would rather kill all of the idiots in the room than heal their wounds. But it wasn't her choice, because she wasn't strong enough. She just hoped that Ichigo would hurry up and save her.  
>"Grimmjow you bastard." Another Espada growled as the scar healed up and revealed the number six.<p>

Orihime stepped away from the two, knowing that yet another fight was about to occur. It wasn't her place to get involved, and honestly, she didn't care if they both killed each other. The thought made her shiver. She was becoming heartless, just like them.

Grimmjow's newly healed arm plunged deep into Luppi's chest, the latter letting out a small cry as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. _Great, more work for me. _Orihime thought irritably, but shook her head quickly. She had to stop being so cruel.

She watched as Grimmjow powered up his Cero, and noticed in the corner of her eye a young blonde boy stood near Luppi. His purple eyes were scanning the scene before him with total interest, oblivious to the danger he was in. "Hey kid." Orihime called, but he carried on staring. He stepped forward slightly and Orihime began to panic. _What is he doing? _She was about to call again, but Grimmjow was ready to fire. Without a thought, Orihime raced towards the boy, embracing him and pushing him out of the way of the Cero.

The dust cleared and Orihime dared to open her eyes. She expected to be blown in half by the impact of Grimmjow's attack, but in actual fact, all she had a slightly burnt arm. She turned to look at the boy, who, thankfully, didn't have a scratch on him. She ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly. "You ought to be more careful." The boy opened his mouth and let some incoherent syllables out.

"That was a risky move woman. You shouldn't have done that. We need you more than we need that brat." Ulquiorra pulled her up roughly and led her along, leaving the boy to gaze after her with an admiring look in his eyes.

Orihime grabbed a glass of water and downed it quickly, letting her eye lids gently flutter shut. She hadn't been sleeping well for a few days now, the stress of being a prisoner of the Espada finally getting to her. At least now they would let her walk around the base.

A powerful Reiatsu suddenly filled the air around her, and for an awful moment, Orihime thought that Grimmjow had walked in. She hated to be around him, especially when she was alone. She spun round, her heart pounding in against her chest to find… the boy she had saved a few days ago. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and smiled. "Hey kid, what are you doing?" He replied with the same incoherent syllables and clambered onto the counter top by her side, staring intently at her. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly, unnerved by the boys intensity. "Wonderweiss Margera." He said happily, seemingly proud of himself.  
>"I'm Orihime Inoue." She smiled and held out a hand. Wonderweiss flinched as the hand came towards him, and he whimpered fearfully. Orihime was horrified at his reaction, quickly retracting her hand. He looked up at her, his large eyes uncomprehending of the action.<p>

They stayed in silence for a while, Orihime's heart breaking for the poor young Espada. She looked at him, tracing his fingers along the grain of the countertop. She could only imagine what must be going on inside his mind. He stopped tracing the grain, and traced the number six on the work top. "Grimmjow?" She asked, confused. He traced it again, and put a cross through it. "Luppi…" He nodded slowly. "Were you close to him?" He didn't say anything, not a strange drawled syllable. He simply looked up at her with sad eyes, and it told her all she would ever need to know about Wonderweiss. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and cradled him until his chest moved up and down rhythmically with her own, and he was asleep. She carried the boy along to his room where Tousen was sat waiting. "Orihime? Thank you." He said and took the boy off of her to tuck him soundly into bed. She watched him sleep for a few moments longer before leaving.

Over the next few weeks, Orihime and Wonderweiss grew incredibly close, to the point where Wonderweiss would go nowhere without her.

"Orime!" He cried. She set down the book she was reading, smiling at his version of her name. It was probably the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. He scrambled into her room and leapt upon her. "Tch, trash." Ulquiorra mumbled as he watched the sickly sweet pair. Wonderweiss chattered on, managing to say some actual words amidst the incoherent babbles. He was so different to the saddened Wonderweiss she had met. "Orime, awa awoa!" He held out a small, slightly crushed daisy. She took it gratefully. "Daisy." She told him.  
>"Day…seeee!" He replied gleefully as she patted his head gently.<p>

She looked down at the flower and her eyes filled with tears. Karakura would be full of daisy's and other such flowers. She missed her home so much. Where was Ichigo? Why hadn't he saved her yet? Her fists tightened slightly as she fought back the tears.

She felt a tiny hand on top of her own as Wonderweiss laid his head on her lap, looking sadly up at her. She smiled, the tears slowly dissipating. He wasn't as stupid as everybody made out. He understood everything, just in different ways to other people. She wrapped her arms around him again and buried her face into his hair with a faint smile. _I won't leave you behind, Wonderweiss. _

Orihime stood on top of the cliff, watching as Ichigo floated up towards her. "Are you…" He began. "Are you ok?" A small smile drifted across her features as she nodded. "Come on, let's go home." She gulped. _This is it. _

She stepped slowly to one side to reveal Wonderweiss playing in the dirt behind her. "Kurosaki-Kun, this is Wonderweiss. I want to bring him home with me." Ichigo was slightly shocked at how demanding and harsh her voice was. He looked at the small boy.  
>"Orihime, we can't…" She folded her arms and grimaced.<br>"Then I'm not going back with you." He blinked, taken aback by her determination.  
>"I'll take you by force then." He went to grab Orihime, but Wonderweiss jumped in the way, beginning to power up his Cero. Ichigo backed off, not wanting to get into a fight with a child. Wonderweiss mumbled darkly and held onto Orihime's leg. "My Orime…" He muttered.<p>

They stood, glaring at each other, neither moving, neither wanting to back down. And just when Orihime thought that she would have to walk away with Wonderweiss and find her own way home, a little blue flash crashed into Ichigo. "Itsygo! You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Ichigo let out a sigh, and Orihime knew she had won.

So, Ichigo agreed to take all three of them home. So they set off, Orihime in his arms, Wonderweiss on his back, and Nel sat on his head. "Why me?" He moaned.

_**I hope you enjoyed this. If you have a moment, please comment on this and tell me what you think so I can improve my next story. Thank you xxx**_


End file.
